Bring me her homework, huntsman
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: The villains of Disney have had enough of those heroes an their happily ever afters, they want to be able to have it all for once. So the evil queen and maleficent come with the most evil plan yet; open a portal to a different reality and send them all to an university. An university where the villains rule and the villains alone will be the one laughing.


**I got this idea while looking at art on . This is the link to the picture that has inspired this story ; [ art/Disney-University-Maleficent-453950931]. **

**Also, once upon a time [ that I have been watching lately, but not that much, because I hardly have any free time] has inspired me in some ways, so this probably has stuff you recognize from OUAT. **

**Furthermore; I haven't watched some of the Disney movies in a really long time and some not at all, so the characters might be a little OOC. I will use my own interpretation and memories of the villains& heroes, so it might be a little different seeing as how my memory isn't that good and everyone sees stuff different. **

**I am just going to see where this goes. **

**Oh and if you want to have a villain/hero in the story, just tell me. If I haven't seen the movie the villain/hero comes from yet, then I will watch it. **

**Enjoy!**

_Prologue_

Somewhere far away from our world, in a different reality , different country and different time space, there was a terrible storm going on.

Lightning flashed, rain continuously poured down, the wind was wild and strong enough to blow away small trees and everywhere in the world , were people afraid and curious alike when they saw a storm few people had ever born witness to.

Most people wouldn't dare venture from the safe and comfort their homes offered when such a storm was going on and that was _exactly _why the storm was happening in the first place.

So a certain group of people could use the privacy and safety – odd maybe, a storm that offers safety, but it was crucial for these people that no one saw them- to , in some way or another, travel to the imposing, gargantuan and -quite frankly- creepy castle in the center of the world.

They arrived in different ways, wearing different clothes and with different expressions; some arrived in chariots, some on horses, some in ships, others with a lot of fanfare and drama , some wore dresses, others capes, others beautiful fur coats and most looked both filled with anticipation and something akin to sadness.

No matter how or in what they arrived, they all were guided to the same room; a big room with green walls, a long tabled covered by a blood red tablecloth in the middle and paintings that showed different, awful pictures ( one, for example, depicted a elegant woman wearing a crown, holding a very life-like heart with a girl with hair black as ebony clutching her chest with hands stained with blood).

It was, quite simply, the creepiest room possible.

But the people entering the room every now and then, didn't seem to mind that the air in the room seemed electric, that it made goose bumps rise and would have made any ordinary ( for these people were anything but ordinary) person run for their lives ( and quite sensibly so).

They didn't seem to mind the torches on the wall, the macabre paintings that depicted various bloody or at least gruesome scenes.

They actually smiled and some even mingled, talking to other people in hushed, conspiratorial tones.

More and more people entered; some sought the company of others, some admired the gruesome paintings and others stood gloomy in corners, clutching some sort of weapon.

Then, two women entered.

One entered in a flash of green smoke and flames that smelled like sulfur, filling the room with an unpleasant smell. When the flames and smoke lessened, a green-skinned woman smiled unpleasantly and turned towards the other woman entering.

The other, calmly walked into the room, flanked by soldiers dressed in black with the emblem of a hand inside a heart on their armor, and fixated the entire room with her cold, assessing gaze.

Conspiratorial whispers stopped, the paintings lost their appeal and the gloomy people in the corners seemed a little less gloomy and took a small step towards the two women now standing in the middle of the room.

" My dear, dear subjects, how delightful that you have all found time in your schedules to be here" the woman that had entered the room with a grace and poise that many would envy spoke, her voice deep and husky [ A/N I really don't remember the voice all that well, so I am making this up, obviously. Tell me if you would want her voice to sound different] but with a tinge of coldness to it.

The crowd murmured a little and one person – a woman that had a very wrinkled face and held a vague resemblance to a dinosaur, mainly because she looked to be that old- spoke up.

" You know very well, your evil majesty, that our schedules aren't busy at all. So I suggest you stop being polite and just tell us why you invited us already". She sounded incredibly bored.

Another woman- this one had very short, white hair and tentacles- wiggled her body and grinned.

" Your body language isn't much help at the moment, seeing as how you have so little.. _body_" she said, grinning.

The regal woman that had spoken narrowed her eyes slightly and waved her hand, causing lightning to nearly strike both women.

" Very well, dears. Do you want a poisonous apple with that?".

The two women looked at the black imprints on the floor, caused by the lightning strikes and shook their heads.

" No. Potions are more my virtue" answered one, while the other said ' I would rather have a piece of lobster' .

Both didn't seem particularly surprised or even affected by the fact that they had just nearly been electrocuted.

The regal woman nodded. ' Very well. If everyone could just take a seat and tell "

She snapped her fingers and a pale girl with black hair stumbled towards her, head bowed. " Tell my servant your order and he will get it for you. We will talk during dinner".

She took a step back and immediately, the crowd sped forward and attempted to reach the table first ; clawing, hitting, pushing and sometimes even stabbing each other in order to do so.

A few women and men simply waved their hands to make the people around them fall or be thrown into the air, before they simply sat down.

The only two people not participating in the struggle, were the women referred to as 'your evil majesty' and the woman that had entered with her and was now watching the struggle with a slightly amused expression and an exasperated eye roll.

" Poor, simple fools. Remember me, why again are we willing to cooperate with them?".

The other woman laughed coldly. " Because this is the only way we will ever come close to winning. It's despicable, I know".

" Hm. Since when does the mistress of all evil need anyone?".

" Since a nauseating prince threw a sword at her and she nearly died, I assume".

" Hm. What has happened that simple fools such as that prince Phillip and so-called prince Charming fooled us, pet?'.

" Do not call me pet, Maleficent! I am not something you can control".

Maleficent chuckled, smiling wickedly. " Well of course not, pet, I didn't say you were".

" Then refrain from using that awful nickname with me".

" Would you prefer your real one?".

When the woman didn't say anything, but merely glared daggers at her, Maleficent chuckled again. " I thought so".

She waited a moment, then – with another wicked grin- added " _Pet _".

The woman standing next to her stiffened, but merely glared at Maleficent and squeezed the apple in her left hand as if it was a certain someone's heart.

Maleficent gave her another smile- this one more teasing than malicious in intent- and sauntered towards the table. ' Her evil majesty followed' , outwardly the image of calmness and grace, but inwardly fuming.

She sat down next to maleficent – at the head of the table- and cleared her throat to get the attention of the people fighting, talking and grabbing the bread and other beverages ( except the apples) and pushing as much as possible in their mouths.

' Her evil majesty' cleared her throat another time – her eyes turning even colder- and everyone looked at her.

She smiled thinly.

" As much as I am _flattered_- she made flattered sound like a curse word- by the attention paid to my food, we have more important things to do with our mouths than devouring food as if we were wild beasts".

A thin lion roared angrily. " What is _wrong _with being a wild beast? I am just as much a royalty as you, your majesty" the lion said.

' Her evil majesty' looked down at his blood-covered chin and sniffed. " I sincerely doubt that somehow, Scar, but you're free to believe that. Now, shall we go on to the things that actually matter?".

Scar grumbled something, but nodded, not willing to fight with 'her evil majesty' while she was surrounded by her guards and had such a powerful ally as Maleficent next to her.

" Good. Now, we all know how the situation currently is. Miserable , to say the least. And not for them, oh no! For those awful, sickingly sweet _good _people such as snow white, everything is fine. For us, on the other hand... " she didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Everyone knew what she meant.

' Her evil majesty' smiled coldly, her eyes widening a little. She bowed forward, her voice dropping so the rest of the company leaned forward in their chairs in anticipation.

" I have a way. A way to ensure they don't get such a happily ever after".

She looked around the group of people. " A way to ensure _we _will have their happily ever after".

" You want me to live in some middle-class house with a bunch of dogs?" a certain woman with black-white hair exclaimed in disgust.

'Her evil majesty' looked at her as if she were crazy ( they all pretty much were, but that's beside the point) .

'No! Of course not _dearie _– she made it sound like, you incompetent idiot- . Why by all the glorious apples this godforsaken world has to offer would I want to be married to that fool prince Charming? No, I have a far better plan".

She opened the medallion around her neck and pulled out a paper , showing it to her enraptured audience. The ones with magic immediately leaned forward, eyeing the paper like it was Ali Babba's treasure.

" This is the solution to all our problems, dears. This will ensure our happiness, our comfort, while our enemies rot away, trapped in the most hellish version of hell".

' Her evil majesty' leaped to her feet and cackled evilly, holding the paper in one outstretched hand as if it was some freakish sacrifice.

" We are sending them to school!".


End file.
